


You

by foxiest



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Wang Yibo - Freeform, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, foxiest, xiao zhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiest/pseuds/foxiest
Summary: Because It's ok not to know what to do. It's ok to not have it all figured out. It's ok to think you do know what's up and realize at some point that you have no fucking idea...
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	You

**Author's Note:**

> after a long relationship Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo decided to split up, but despite the years and the small mishaps that these gave her the only thing they could wish for each other was happiness, even if she was with someone else because ... "There is no shame in making mistakes while trying to figure things out. The goal is to live a fulfilling life, not a perfect one."

The one thing that you have that nobody else has, is you. Your voice, your mind, your story, your vision. So write and draw and build and play and dance and live as only you can! (Neil Gaiman)

I'm not sure if you've lost touch with who you are at your core before.

Maybe it's even happening to you now?

The interesting thing about relationships is they can slowly lead us away from our dreams, what we really want, and who we really are.

Often this is because we fear people may not love us for the real us, or because we've changed and evolved.

_It is not our case._

Maybe we're not the same person we were when we made the choices we did... and sometimes it's the common fear that break-ups will define us and that we could never survive without the relationship.

So we go further and further away from the truth, but the deepest truth is this: We are at peace when we share the real version of us, we let go of anxiety and love becomes easy. 

When we tear down the walls and cut the bullshit and just get to be us — and then love from THAT place,

THAT

IS

FREEDOM

Love is and should feel free.

I want everyone to remember that there's no other version of you.

There's no one else that has all the things that make you,

YOU

And that's beautiful.

When you accept that and become proud of it... Everything changes.

Your dreams become real because you see they are just the desire for you to follow your heart.

We call them dreams because they're unrealistic when they have nothing to do with how we're currently living our life... The ideal relationship won't come from a partner you don't even want.

Start in this moment by accepting where you are.

Then figure out where you need to go.

Then make a plan.

Execute that plan, and you'll see that amazing things are going to happen, and remember...

I will always be here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes and I hope you've liked ;)


End file.
